A Study Date
by brycewade1013
Summary: Kim and Bonnie, rivals turned friends, take homework to a new level. During the course of six weeks, they discover a love of something that makes them more than friends, and brings them closer than ever before. MAJOR LEMON. Based on another lemon called, 'Study Date'. Please R&R.


**A Study Date**

**A/N: **_Based on a popular story found on Adult Fanfiction. I loved it so much that it inspired me to write my own version. Takes place during season 4. No sex or nudity takes place during chapter one. That'll come later._

_Part 1: The First Date_

_Chapter One: Setting it Up_

Kim stifled a yawn behind her hand, trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes. For a moment she was tempted to lay her head on her desk and try to catch just another minute of sleep but the ringing bell above her head announced that that would be a terrible idea. If Barkin came in to find her sleeping, he'd most certainly not be very amused. And she had no desire to get in trouble with him again. Taking a sip from her water bottle, she hoped the clear liquid would at least wake her mind up a little bit. She was not usually the type to have trouble staying awake, but she'd been up and about – saving the world – all night and there was no way that wouldn't take its toll on her.

With every other teacher the excuse "sorry, had to keep a satellite from crashing into the white house late last night" would've probably worked to get her a little leniency but not with Barkin. At least it was Friday, so if she just survived a couple of classes, she'd be able to go home, throw herself onto her comfortable bed and sleep for a good twenty hours straight. That was, of course, if there wasn't another crazy supervillain trying to blow up a volcano or something like that. Maybe she should just put her Kimmunicator on silent and tell Wade to contact Global Justice if anything happened, only for a couple of hours of course.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming shut and the bane of her high school life – not quite but he was definitely on the list – making his way to the teacher's desk. Barkin looked like he was in a particularly snappy mood and Kim dug her fingernails into the palms of her right hand to force herself to wake up a little more. Next to her, Ron leaned in to whisper something about Barkin's face, but he was interrupted by a loud: "Ron Stoppable!"

Immediately snapping to attention, her boyfriend answered: "Yes?" Rufus peeked out of Ron's pocket under the desk, his little face pulled into a disgusted expression that only Kim could see. It made a smile sneak onto her lips. Sometimes she felt as though Rufus was an avatar that expressed Ron's emotions but then again, the two were just on the same page when it came to basically everything.

"Mind sharing your thoughts with the class, Stoppable? And you, Kim Possible!" She looked up immediately, surprised to have him call out her name as well. "I'm happy to see you're looking forward to your next assignment." He was obviously referring to her smile and she hurried to wipe it off her face.

Ron rolled his eyes, giving Kim a look that spoke more than a thousand words about how much Ron detested their teacher. Giving her voice an overly enthusiastic tone, she answered: "Of course I am, Mr. Barkin, I love biology projects. It's my favorite subject." Every part of that sentence was a lie and she knew that the other suspected as much but as he had no proof, he simply huffed out a breath. His narrowed eyes lingered on Ron for a moment, almost daring the boy to cause any trouble but Ron just gave him his best innocent face.

"Alright, here's your assignments." Barkin handed a stack of papers to the nearest student, who quickly passed them on to their neighbor and soon the whole class was looking down at three pages filled with tedious questions and research tasks. The sight drew a unanimous groan from the present students and the sound seemed to make their teacher radiate with joy. Yeah, he definitely had a sadistic streak a mile wide, Kim thought to herself. "You will all partner up with one other student and complete the project until two weeks before the end of the year. That means you have enough time to put a lot of effort into this and I expect only excellent results. Remember, this project will determine a third of your final grade, so you better work hard." Another groan resonated from the class at that, only fueling Barkin's glee.

Kim and Ron shared a glance, passing a little nod. What they were thinking was clear without being said: Obviously they'd be working on the project together, as they always did. But this last hope for an assignment that wasn't hell, was snuffed out, as soon as their teacher continued talking: "And in order to make sure, certain people-" His eyes landed on Ron. "Will actually do their part of the project, I will assign your partners."

Ron's eyes widened and he turned to Kim. "I totally always do my part-" he whispered, clearly offended by the statement and Kim only shrugged her shoulders in return. Sure, she did help Ron out quite a bit with his homework, but it wasn't like the other never put any effort into their group projects. However, she was less concerned with Barkin's assumption and more with the question of whom she would be teamed up with in the end.

Barkin pulled a sheet of paper from his desk and began reading out names, pairing the students up seemingly randomly. Ron got lucky, being teamed with one of the other girls in the class who'd always been rather nice to him. Kim waited until her name was called, being the last one on the list and a bad feeling slithered into her chest. "And last but not least: Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller."

Of course. Kim sighed, burying her face in her arms on the desk for a moment. Why did it have to be Bonnie? Why couldn't it be anyone else who didn't hate her guts out of principle? She turned around to sneak a glance at her _partner_ and found that the other girl seemed strangely happy about the development. A wide smile was painted on her lips and she even winked at Kim. Oh good, the redhead in question thought, she's up to something. Surely, the only reason the other would be so gleeful about this assignment would be if she was coming up with a scheme to mess with Kim.

Next to her, Ron kept muttering about how absolutely not fair this all was for the remainder of the class, every now and then glaring daggers at Barkin who was strangely enough even scarier when he was cheerful than when he was in his usual foul mood. Kim could hardly focus on anything that was being said, her thoughts drifting to the many possible scenarios of how her teamwork with Bonnie could work out. She felt like she had neither the energy, nor the nerve to deal with the other girl's drama. Just when she'd come to the conclusion that she should probably try to make nice with Bonnie before they got started on their assignment, the bell rang and announced the end of Barkin's lecture about the makeup of bacteriophages.

Bonnie passed her, as she headed for the door and the brunette gave her a smile that made Kim even more nervous. She wasn't sure at all what to make of the other's behavior. Sure, she'd seemingly chilled out a lot ever since she'd stopped dating Brick Flagg, her level of cattiness lowering significantly. But she still hadn't been exactly friendly to her old archenemy at school.

With anxiety settling in her stomach, she hurried to make her way to her next class, only stopping by her locker for a quick check on Wade and to grab her math book. When her tech specialist informed her that there was no emergency that would require her to skip the rest of her day at school, she dragged herself to the next classroom.

If she was nervous before, the feeling was amplified by ten, as she crossed the cafeteria, her gaze travelling over the tables. She was trying to spot a very specific person and her effort was rewarded a second later, when she spotted the carefully styled brown hair. Swallowing her hesitation, she forced a smile on her lips and walked towards the table in question. Bonnie sat in the middle of her friends, chatting animatedly about something concerning the football team. She looked up, when Kim approached, her expression of surprise quickly replaced by a strangely friendly smile.

"Hey guys, can I sit with you?" Kim asked carefully and was again surprised, when Bonnie immediately motioned for one of her friends to switch seats so that Kim could sit down next to her. She almost thought that someone was going to trip her or make fun of her, as she took the offered seat, but no one did.

Instead, Bonnie leaned closer to her and quickly switched their deserts. Upon a questioning glance, the brunette explained: "I know you like chocolate better."

Kim couldn't help the genuine smile that spread over her lips. She'd never known Bonnie to be very thoughtful but here she was being actually nice and even remembered something about Kim that the redhead had no clue she'd even known. With a quick "thank you" she turned her attention to her lunch. The awkward silence about the group didn't last very long, as the other girls picked up their conversations again. When Kim carefully commented on the topic, Bonnie responded immediately and soon she was in the middle of a heated discussion about the football team's new jerseys.

"They're sooo cool," one of the girls exclaimed, her eyes glued to one of the footballers sitting a few tables down from them, clearly enamored with more than just the jersey.

Bonnie rolled her eyes in return. "They're so not hot. The colors are from last year and they got the Middleton High logo all wrong."

Kim nodded, quickly swallowing around her mouthful of food. Her anxiety had receded a little and though she was still a little wary of her current company, she enjoyed being involved in the conversation, quickly warming up to the others around her. "It's true. They messed up the logo. And the colors don't go very well together."

Bonnie shot her a grin, clearly happy that Kim agreed with her and defended her point. "Yeah, right? Kimmy here knows what's good." The statement earned her a few skeptical looks from even her friends, considering she'd been mocking Kim's sense of style for years, but the brunette didn't seem bothered at all by the scrutiny. Instead she turned to the teenage hero in question. "We're in a group for that biology project, right? When do you want to get started on that?"

Kim hesitated for a moment, thinking about the question. On one hand she had no desire to work on their assignment at all, not only because of her partner but also because she could think of a million better things to do in her free time. That list even included chasing down Dr. Drakken and battling Shego. Then again, the sooner they got started, the faster they would get it over with. So, it was probably for the best to get on it right away. "I was hoping we could start this weekend?" She said carefully to test the water a little first. "It doesn't sound very fun but it's better if we get an early start and don't have to worry about it later."

"You're so right!" Bonnie exclaimed, seeming just as annoyed by the prospect of sacrificing her free time for more schoolwork. "The last thing I want to be worrying about at the end of May is some dumb biology project. I bet Barkin just wants to see us sweat and suffer."

Kim nodded, for once agreeing with Bonnie completely. "I know that feeling. It gets all warm and nice outside and all you want is to lie in the sun and relax, or go out, and it's impossible to really concentrate on boring schoolwork"

"Oh yeah, absolutely." Bonnie seemed to be contemplating something, before she continued talking: "Hey, would you mind coming over to my house tomorrow? To get started on the project I mean. I have to go out with my mom in the evening, so I nave to be home pretty early and it would make it easier if you just came over. Then we'll have more time, you know?"

The invitation brought back the nervousness from earlier and Kim dug her teeth into her bottom lip, turning the thought around in her head a couple of times. On one hand the invitation made her strangely happy, the idea of getting along well with Bonnie one that she hadn't really entertained in a while but that wasn't unpleasant at all. "Sure thing. I'll come over. Do you want me to bring snacks or something?"

Bonnie grinned, carefully chewing and swallowing the bite of her desert she'd just taken and then responding: "Great! Thanks, Kim. Nah my mom always has snacks around."

"No big." Kim was about to add something else, when the bell rang above their heads, announcing the end of their lunch break.

Bonnie stood up, her tray in her hands and she threw Kim a friendly smile. "So, my house, two o' clock, tomorrow?"

Kim nodded, returning the smile, though a hint of anxiety still clung to her mind. "Yeah, I'll be there."


End file.
